The quality of the distribution of clock signals within a semiconductor device impacts the frequency performance of the semiconductor device. Modern semiconductor devices have poor matching between individual devices or wires, yet it is desirable to minimize the skew among the numerous branches of a clock distribution network. Further, minimizing the delay through the clock distribution network reduces error. Roughly half of the total clock distribution delay is due to wire propagation delay.